


Crashing tides

by alastia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: God this really made me want to write that Pirate AU though rip, Hurt/Comfort, Ignore the title I honestly had no clue what to pick for it, Light Angst, Loosely based on a Pirate AU that I have in mind, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastia/pseuds/alastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is merciless. It takes all that it wants, in a flash, and doesn't give anything back in return. Sometimes it slowly gnaws at you, filing its claws across your window before it smashes it down and shatters it into peaces.<br/>You're taught to fight, but sometimes it's best to just enjoy the calm before a storm.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>For the prompt "The way you said 'I love you' - as a goodbye"!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing tides

The world seemed to be clashing down on them, trying to bury them under its force, and not stopping until it drained every ounce of life and thought from them. Their ground was shaking, waves were clashing against the walls of the ship, and the only walls protecting them from the chaos outside were about to give in from the men trying to burst it down. And soon, they would succeed. Soon, they would tear them apart.

“Kageyama, we...” Hinata wished his voice wouldn’t waver so much, be out of his control. He didn’t want to show weakness, not even in their definite last moments for an undefined time. Forever as a high possibility. He _shouldn’t_ show this kind of weakness, shouldn’t let his hands tremble strong enough to make gathering enough strength to form a fist impossible. Especially not when Kageyama was still fighting and being strong for the both of them.

It was a matter of seconds before Kageyama stepped forward, before strong arms wrapped themselves around Hinata’s shaking figure. Their clothes were still dripping wet, the cold settling in every fiber of their muscles and threatening to pierce bones. The embrace wasn’t gentle or careful at all, no, it was _desperate_. Clinging on to the last moments, the last bit of reality keeping them together. Kageyama’s fingers moved up Hinata’s neck, too stiff from not only the cold, up to the base of his scalp. They kept pushing on through the slick hair, uncharacteristically defeated, encapsulating Hinata almost protectively.

Kageyama’s grip on the strands of his hair was almost painfully strong, but he didn't miss the subtle vibration of Kageyama's fingers nonetheless. Kageyama pressed his head down to the nape of the smaller man’s neck, small drops of water falling from his hair and running down Hinata’s skin. It was almost ticklish, and Hinata might have giggled, if he wouldn’t have felt so numb.

Neither of them spoke a word. Instead, they stayed in the small bubble of silence encapsulating them from the clashing of metal against wood and screams outside the room. Hinata could feel the slow but even stronger heartbeat of Kageyama against his own chest. It didn’t race against itself like Hinata’s did. Instead, it was fighting on, fighting against the crushing feeling about to push all life out of him. No, Kageyama wasn’t in panic like he was - Kageyama was _scared_. Scared not to lose his life, but terrified to not win the battle against himself.

Hinata didn’t know when his own arms had wrapped themselves around Kageyama as well, and he couldn't care any less. He took a deep breath, even if filling his lungs with damp and slightly salty air was something he couldn't even imagine doing. And somehow, almost like magic, his shaking stopped. But it wasn’t magic. It was nothing beautiful, but dark, and choking. He shouldn’t be weak when Kageyama was fighting this hard. Hinata pressed his head against the front of Kageyama’s shoulder, and wished they could be even closer. Closer, closer, _closer_...

But they wouldn’t be granted something so blissful. Life was never this kind, would never grant the deepest of wishes.

The screaming and banging had become white noise to them. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

A part of Hinata’s mind was rattling, screaming in horror that they should leave. That if they didn’t do anything, _they_ would come in and get them. That they should at least _do_ something, and not just stand there, waiting for them to force each other apart. It was the most rational thing to do, but until now, such thinking had only brought him misery.

 _I need to go out and help them_ only caused Hinata to lose his family.  
_I need to run_ made him lose one of his eyes.  
_I need to fight_ chased one of his close friends to his death.

Whatever he picked, it was always the wrong choice.

Almost everything had been taken from him by now, so maybe it was time to give it up. To stop fighting, to stop struggling, to simply accept the reality that was about to face them, and not make it worse by trying. Maybe, for once, he should simply enjoy these last moments as much as possible.

Hinata tightened his grip around Kageyama as much as physically possible, and it was so, so painful. The emotions he couldn’t control from exploding inside his chest untameable. He wanted to say them, wanted to finally tell Kageyama something that he should have so much longer ago, but he wasn't even sure how to find the right words. There was so much he wanted to say, to thank him for, but it was so painful. His throat was to dry and tight, his eyes were stinging more than they should and his lungs were close to being crushed. _Painful, painful, painful..._

“I love you.”

It was nowhere near the perfect scenario Hinata had pictured in his head ever since he realized he felt that way. That whenever their hands would brush together, the way his heart would jump out of his chest wasn't sheer surprise. That standing next to Kageyama and not being able to breathe properly wasn't because his clothes were too tight. How his thoughts would always wander back to Kageyama wasn't coincidence, and had a further meaning. Admitting to himself that he loved Kageyama had been harder to overcome than anything in his life.

Picturing the way you'd confess to someone was probably silly, but Hinata couldn't help it back then. There was no fresh green grass beneath their bare feet when they would finally set land. There was no peaceful silence encapsulating them, making them feel like the only people in the world. No chirping birds, no small river splashing softly in the background. Instead, they were here, in the complete opposite of his fantasy. No freedom, no peaceful silence; nothing but fear.

“I know.”

The reply wasn’t immediate, and Kageyama’s voice was only a mumble against his skin, rough and unused. But it still was so powerful. Relief was only short-lived, as Hinata was soon filled with regret. If only he had said this earlier, everything might have been different. They might have had more time to enjoy themselves, in their own little world.

Hinata forced his eyes shut against Kageyama’s shoulder, breathing once again too difficult to handle. Kageyama bit onto his lower lip strong enough to draw blood, simply to distract his mind with a different kind of pain. His eyes stung with tears he couldn't hold back anymore. But luckily, Hinata wouldn’t feel the additional salty fluid. It would only seem like sea water still dripping down from his hair and mingle with Hinata’s clothes.

But then their silence was burst open.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was such a bitch so have a generic one bYE (I'm so sorry) But thank you Mel for sending the [prompt](http://alastia.tumblr.com/post/134793492862), even though I was a big dumb and somehow lost the ask...
> 
> This is just a small thing I wrote for the prompt, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I'd love to hear thoughts on it; comments are always incredibly appreciated /) v (\ Also, if you're interested in me actually ever writing this Pirate AU, please let me know!  
> Have a wonderful day~ ♡♡


End file.
